Talk:2552
Untitled This should be moved into Timeline or all the events from 2552 be moved here and the page title changed to Timeline 2552. --John117 02:27, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :I have thought about doing this for awhile, but never did. I suggest that we make a number of articles for each important year (2517, 2525, 2552, etc.) and put them all into a category: Timeline. At the same time, we could make a "2001 Productions", "2002 Productions", etc to cover the real world history of the developments and releases in the Halo universe. Another idea similar to the one at memory-alpha.org. -ED Time Anomaly When did this happen? It was before the crystal was added into the mix... how did the anomaly occur?--Fluffball Gato 06:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Removed I took out these events which didn't have any dates: -The UNSC's premier military installation, on planet Reach, fell under a Covenant invasion force. -Installation 04 was discovered by the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, which had escaped the destruction at Reach. It was destroyed by John-117, who was traveling aboard vessel. -The First Battle of Earth takes place this year, as a Covenant task force led by their High Prophet of Regret discover that Earth is in fact the human homeworld. While Regret escapes, the city of New Mombasa in former Kenya is destroyed in the process. -The Second Battle of Earth also takes place this year, with a larger Covenant fleet wearing down the UNSC's defenses over Earth. Time Machine Can somebody explain how Operation: FIRST STRIKE happened 6 days before the POA arrived at Halo 04? It had something to do with the events in Halo: First Strike? -- Esemono 14:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Halsey hypothesized that the Forerunner Crystal was fated to be taken by them, so it stretched reality to make it happen. --Dragonclaws 18:58, 29 October 2006 (UTC) NEW DATE I added 480 BCE, the date of the Battle of Thermopylae. I listed what happened historically, and added sections for the Spartan influence, and parallels that fans believe will happen in Halo 3 on the bottom. Can you add this to the Timeline? --User:MLG Cheehwawa FIXED I fixed the dates on the last two (GoO). They are actually Nov 3rd and 4th, not 23rd and 24th (Check the book for proof) I also reverted the dates from european format to american, since most Halo fans are from America. mm/dd/yyyy --User:MLG Cheehwawa That toook ages 2 wright that. Now i cant understand the dates! Please take a look at 9/13/2552: I thought that Operation First Strike happens after the events of Halo 1. And how the hell is the MC traveling with Linda, Fred and the others (as described in the present article) before the events of Halo 1 occur? :I think it's some weird time anomaly or something weird that happens, not sure on the specifics though... güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 07:19, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Spartan-117 and the Forerunner ship So, according to this timeline, the Master Chief is inside the Forerunner ship from October 22 to November 3? That's almost two weeks. Where did the 11/3 date come from? The date that Dr. Halsey intercepts Cortana's Slipspace message in Ghosts of Onyx? Because if so, the Master Chief might already have reached Earth by that time. -- Poe Ghostal 16:49, 9 April 2007 ***Idk if they said when he got on the ship, but I know that he was still in it on November 4th (the end of the novel). I dont think that he only spent two days on delta Halo either. It had to have taken at least a week to get there for the IAC, so that cuts a large chunk of their potential time out... --User:MLG Cheehwawa Date Revisions There is a lot of confusion with the events of Halo 2 and GoO. In the book when you read about blue team on Earth it says it is November 3. Obviously the Forerunner ship doesn't arrive November 3. Also the message from Cortana is recieved that same day. She probably sent the message as soon as he started leaving for the ship. The ship probably arrives November 4. Now when it is talking about blue team it talks about In Amber Clad and how it followed the Covenant Capital Ship to Halo Delta two weeks ago. That would put the events of Halo Delta from October 24 to November 3. I think the slipspace jump took three days and the Human assault on the Prophet of Regret took a day. So we're at October 28. The Arbiter couldn't be sent to retrieve the index if he wasn't in the system. He arrived in system on High Charity which came October 28. He probably took about three days to get to the index which puts us at the 31st. He was probably Graveminds captive for a day. They both get sent to High Charity and the Control Room and each of them has two more levels. So two more days = November 3. I am going to change those times if there are no problems with my logic.Dcooleo 20:28, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Halo 2 begins in October 20. When does it end? It's not said anywhere that the battle at the control room happened in October 22... or if it is, please tell source. How long does a slipspace jump from Earth to Delta Halo last anyway? Keyes spoke about "quick jump" (Another problem.. does it refer to travel time or that exiting Slipspace was quick without warning?). If she referred exiting slispace, then the travel time could have easily been a week. But we must also take account that the Dreadnought is a Forerunner vessel and thus probably travels faster, unless it flew slower with rest of the Brutes fleet (did they come too?) and thus this jump would've taken a week too maybe... Maybe the travel times were roughly a week, Delta Halo battle lasted a day or two, and Truth and brutes arrived in November 4? Honestly, we need to work this out and get sources for October 21-24... where are they mentioned or just speculation and guess work? Woorloog 14:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Needs more sources? This article only has 1 source and it's a pretty long article. 2525 is much shorter and it has 20 sources. This article should at least have a couple more sources.User0 (talk) 16:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) End of war. I'm not quite sure how much time passes before the actual end of the war and the memorial, but you'll notice at the end of halo 3 when the camera gets up close to the Monument (I can't remember exactly what it's called right now) it shows the year as 2553, not 2552, which would mean that at least the last two scenes, the memorial and the one with or without the planet SHOULD be in 2553. Is there something I'm missing or something?Papayaking 15:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) But first, did planet scene happen before or after (Or even during) the memorial? Depending, there could be several errors on this page and http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/2553.Papayaking 16:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Events of the Ark I've been wondering if the Battle of Installation 00 really took place in 2552? We don't have any proof either way, so the only thing we can do is calculate. If the Separatists leave Earth through the Portal on November 17, 2552, and the Arbiter arrives back to Earth on March 3, 2553, we can conclude that the Slipspace transition through the Portal took roughly half of the time between those dates. That is, about seven and a half weeks, a reasonable time for a distance that vast, even with Forerunner slipspace tech. That gives us the date of Jan. 8-10, 2553 for the Battle of Installation 00. Now I'm against speculation by all means, but judging by this, it seems pretty conclusive that the events on the Ark took place in early 2553 instead of late 2552. We shouldn't try to give an accurate date, just January 2553. There's really no evidence, not that i'm aware of, for it to be taking place in 2552, while the facts seems to point to early 2553. Should the Ark section be moved to 2553? Any thoughts? --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I suggest getting clarification/verification first.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, hope I could get one. Seems pretty hard though. Another question is, do we have a verification for it to be taking place in 2552? My reasoning was merely based on what we know, and to my knowledge, we don't know if it takes place in 2552 either.--Jugus (Talk | ) 08:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :It seems like the major assumption you're making is that the memorial was set up as soon as they arrived. That isn't neccessarily the case - memorials can be raised months, years, or decades after the war's end. Presumably, the UNSC and Sangheili would have to make sure the Covenant weren't sending more troops before they declared the war over, and the memorial itself would need time to be set up. :I always got the impression that the time between entering and exiting the portal was virtually instantaneous. Of course, the Covenant would need time to establish themselves into defensible positions, and capture the ground sites they're repulsed from, but the Prophet of Truth was already at the Control Room when the combined fleet arrived. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 07:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Truth entered the Portal only a few hours before the combined fleet, so naturally he'd arrive to the Ark only a few hours before them. But it is possible that the memorial was planned longer, so we can't really say for sure. Didn't really think about that. But I still doubt the Portal transition would be instanteneous; the distance is so vast even with Forerunner slipspace tech, it would take some time. Even the Dreadnought took five days to reach Sol from Delta Halo. And this distance is a lot bigger. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Disregard what I said, Evolutions states the war was over by December 2552.--Jugus (Talk | ) 12:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That doesn't make it true... I mean, not all the stories were authored by fans like us.--Fluffball Gato 16:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oct. 23rd date The brief glimpse of ODST's script seen in the behind the scenes video shouldn't really be considered a credible source for the supposed October 23rd date of ODST. Everything else tells us it's Oct. 20 like it was originally supposed to be, I think it was even in the Waypoint article. Oh, and Vociferous confirmed in HBO that it takes place on Oct. 20. So unless there's a better source, it should stay this way.--Jugus (Talk | ) 19:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Go for it! :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Done already, it's just a reminder in case anyone wonders why i changed it.--Jugus (Talk | ) 20:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Date of events in Halo: CE I though the first Halo game took place during May of 2552, as Wallace A. Jenkins helmet date says 5.27.2552?--'LastJedi1515 (talk) 22:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Broken helmet. Bungie said so.--Fluffball Gato 06:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Reach Timeline So i belive i can post this now that halo reach is out. I did a timeline of the events of reach, tried to fit them in with the books. Failed. and here is what i ended up with http://mlewis.com.au/blog/2010/halo-reach-timeline/ Sorry about the external link, I felt It's probably to much to post here. Maxlew 07:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC)maxlew Halo:Reach Why Arnt There Any Deaths From Reach? 00:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Emile and Carter Deaths For August 30th, why doesn't it mention Emile and Carter's deaths? The timeline mentions the deaths of all other Noble Team members (excluding Jun) so why not these two? XSevSpreeX 22:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Year Did They Have A Vote Or Something,To See What Year Halo Was Going To Take Place?--Thunder Bomb ("(Light The Thunder,Extinguish The Fire,and Burn The Earth..)) 02:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :The year is another 7 reference. 2552= (2+5)+(5+2)= 7+7= 14, 14 is 7 doubled. So there's actually three 7 references in the year. XSevSpreeX 04:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC)